


Wrong Room

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is sleeping in Hermann's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Room

Title: Wrong Room  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Someone is sleeping in Hermann's bed.

 

"Newton?"

"Five more minutes, Hermann. Tired."

"Newton!"

"Why are you wearing pajamas in my room?"

"You're in _my_ room, you imbecile. I came in to go to sleep and found you sprawled across the bed like a cat! At least you'd taken your boots off first."

"Oh. Sorry, dude."

"Go to your own room."

"I'm too tired to move. Just get in bed."

"Fine, but you need to shift over. And there will be nothing of a sexual nature tonight. I'm exhausted."

"What about in the morning?"

"We shall see."

"Mind if we cuddle?"

"That's acceptable. Goodnight, Newton."

"Goodnight, Hermann."


End file.
